Making a Sexy Scene
by Duquesa
Summary: Jensen tem uma difícil missão no Season Finale da quinta temporada. Ele vai precisar ser apenas Dean para beijar apenas Castiel. Afinal, nada é fácil quando se namora Jared Padalecki.


**Título: **Making a Sexy Scene (Fazendo uma cena sexy)  
**Ship:** Dastiel (Castiel/Dean) e Padackles (Jared/Jensen)  
**Censura:** PG.  
**Gênero:** Romance, Drama.

**Disclaimer:** Isso nunca aconteceu, e só foi real dentro da minha cabeça entediada em plena quinta-feira...

**Obs.:** A fanfic se passa em duas realidades paralelas, ou seja, a gravação de Supernatural Season Finale e a realidade dos atores Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins.

**Review para fazer a Duquesinha feliz!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Making**** a Sexy ****Scene**

O telefone tocava insistentemente, deixando Jensen ainda mais nervoso com toda a situação. Só percebera o quanto estava nervoso com tal fato ao ouvir as chamadas do telefone bater junto com seu coração acelerado e a respiração ofegante. Em sua mão, estavam alguns papeis grampeados: os scripts dos últimos episódios da quinta temporada. Ali estava o motivo de todo seu pânico.

O fluxo dos pensamentos foi cortado pela chamada sendo atendida.

− Sim... − a voz desanimada atendeu do outro lado.

− Ei, Misha. Sou eu, Jensen. − ele jogou o ar pela boca, relaxando alguns segundos. − Preciso falar com você. − afundou-se no sofá.

Por muita sorte de Jensen, Jared havia saído por algum motivo. Há essas horas, ele já estaria rosa de ciúmes do "amigo".

− Ei, Jensen! Olá! − Misha pareceu acordar do outro lado da linha, erguendo-se do sofá. − O que aconteceu? Posso ajudar? − se ofereceu ao notar que o tom do colega de trabalho estava no mínimo estressado.

− Acho que sim... Você recebeu os scrips do Season Finale? − Jensen perguntou, batendo os dedos nas coxas, começando a sentir-se envergonhado.

− Não, ainda não. Algum problema? − Misha retrucou, começando a pensar que era algo realmente sério relacionado à série.

− Não é um problema... É... Nós dois vamos ter uma cena um tanto peculiar. Nós vamos nos beijar. − o loiro jogou as palavras para fora, corando como uma garota, mesmo estando kilometros longe de Misha.

Misha demorou alguns segundos pra entender porque Jensen estava tão desconfortável. Ele conseguiu imaginar perfeitamente o loiro de sarda corar do outro lado do telefone. Gargalhou sem poder agüentar.

− Sério mesmo? Eu digo... Um beijo quente? − ele continuava rindo. − Isso vai ser divertido...

Jensen mal conseguiu acreditar nas risadas do amigo.

Não, não era nada forte, nem "quente". Demonstrava um tipo de afeto que homens normais como eles não entenderiam.

− É um selinho, Misha. − ele explicou, voltando a tremer de ponta a ponta. − Cara, eu estou noivo.

− Eu sou casado. − O dos olhos azuis retrucou, ouvindo claramente o som do carteiro em sua porta. − Olha, Jensen, eu entendo seu medo, mas nós somos atores. Nós vivemos nossos personagens, então o que podemos fazer? Eu tenho que desligar agora. O correio chegou, acho que são os meus scripts. Vejo você na gravação. − Misha desligou o telefone antes que Jensen pudesse retrucar qualquer palavra.

O loiro afundou o rosto nas pernas, só pensando no que se tornaria o set de filmagem quando Jared descobrisse a cena que ele teria que fazer. Pensando como Dean, a cena era tudo que o caçador estava esperando por algum tempo. Só que para Jensen, talvez não fosse boa idéia... Principalmente quando se namora Jared Padalecki.

* * *

− Cass... − Dean murmurou, cuspindo mais algumas gotas de sangue pela boca. Suas lágrimas desciam junto com o rastro vermelho.

O anjo não aparentava estar muito melhor. Ofegante, e hematomas por todo o rosto. A guerra estava acabada. Só que ninguém saíra ileso. Castiel caiu de joelhos ao lado de Dean, tentando limpar o rosto do mesmo, inutilmente. O caçador segurou-o pela blusa com força, fazendo-o se abaixar para ouvir o que ele dizia.

− Cass... Leva ele com você. − Dean murmurou no ouvido do anjo, que apertou os olhos. Ele sentia dor, e era tão ruim.

− Eu não posso, Dean. Eu só posso te levar. − Castiel respondeu, olhando para Sam jogado não muito longe do corpo do irmão. A alma que restava em Sam já havia sido arrancada. Lúcifer a levara, e o que sobrou, não era nada mais do que um corpo.

Miguel já estava longe, e Dean não tinha mais controle algum sobre seu corpo. Apenas as lágrimas, que desciam quentes e sanguinolentas. O anjo era o único de pé. As ordens haviam sido claras. Voltar para o céu, mas apenas com Dean.

Sem que percebesse, os olhos do anjo também se encheram de lágrimas, e começaram a cair.

− Eu não vou sem meu irmão. − Dean murmurou, vendo as lágrimas reluzentes do anjo caírem sobre seu corpo. Castiel, sem saber os atos a tomar, se abaixou e lentamente, deitou-se ao lado de Dean. Chorava sem entender como e nem por que. − Cass? − Dean voltou a chamar.

− Sim? − ele retrucou, puxando o corpo sem vida do caçador contra o seu. Ele o aninhou como uma criança em seus braços, deixando que as lágrimas mostrassem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

− O que está fazendo?

− Você não irá sem ele, e eu não irei sem você. − Castiel levou os dedos machucados até o cabelo de Dean, fazendo ali um carinho. Como se a dor pudesse cessar daquele modo. Dean apertou os olhos. Toda a vida passando em seus olhos. − Vamos ficar aqui.

− Até quando? − o loiro retrucou, engolindo o amargo do sangue e fel da boca.

− Até quando o sol nascer. − o anjo respondeu calmamente. Com uma ternura quase fraterna, este beijou a testa de Dean. Escorregaram os lábios apenas um pouco, e tocando-os com o do loiro, fechou os olhos.

Por um instante, o caçador também fechou os seus, deliciando-se com o amor que ele sentia. Emanava. Dobrava os céus. Ambos fecharam seus olhos.

Para sempre.

* * *

Todos aplaudiram, e logo Misha se afastou de Jensen com um riso nos lábios. Os diretores comemoravam, e conseqüentemente, pensavam que as fãs seriam as mais felizes em ver aquela cena pronta. A cena com Jared no "paraíso" viria depois daquela.

− Foi tão difícil assim, hein? − Misha questionou, dando a mão para que Jensen se levantasse do chão cheio de sangue falso.

− Não, não... − Jensen sorriu sem graça. Vendo Jared se levantar sozinho, batendo as roupas. − _Acredite, Dean queria isso._ − ele falou sem perceber, e Misha riu.

− É, Jensen. _O Castiel também queria isso_. − e deu dois tapas no ombro do amigo. − Só que se eu fosse você, iria falar com o Jared agora. Ou o _Sam_ vai te colocar pra dormir do sofá.

Jensen concordou com a cabeça, andando rapidamente para alcançar Jared que entrava em seu camarim. O loiro não pensou em bater, já que fazia isso com muita freqüência nas gravações. Deu de cara com um Jared emburrado, de braços cruzados sobre o largo peitoral.

− Por que não bateu para entregar? − Jared questionou.

− Amor, eu entro aqui toda hora... − Jensen tentou os mais calmos dos tons. A cara de seu namorado permanecia a mesma. − O quanto você está puto comigo?

Jared deu alguns passos, se aproximando de Jensen a ponto de enxergar cada traço da íris verde do mesmo.

− Não estou puto. Só que o Misha é o Misha, e bom... Eu não gosto de te dividir. Com a Daneell eu entendo, afinal, eu também sou "casado" − ele fez aspas com as mãos. − Só que vocês dois pareciam um casalzinho apaixonado naquela cena. − o bico que elçe fez a seguir era a coisa mais adorável que Jensen lembrava ter visto na vida.

− Mas ali não era eu, Jay... Era Dean e Castiel. − ele retrucou, levando as mãos para os ombros de Jared, que permanecia emburrado.

− Acho que as fãs gostariam muito mais de ver Wincest. − rebateu novamente.

− É, só que elas já tem Padackles pra se divertir. − Jensen disse rindo, aproximando-se sem medo de tomar um tabefe. Arriscando-se mais um pouco, deu um leve selinho nos lábios de Jared.

Este sorriu, segurando Jensen pela cintura, como se acostumara a fazer quando não estavam sendo assistidos.

− Jen, preciso concordar em algo... − Jared murmurou baixo, e pela mordida que deu nos lábios, era algo realmente... Pecaminoso, no mínimo.

− No que?

− Foi muito sexy vocês dois lá deitados juntos... Graças a Deus que eu estava 'morto', porque se eu olhasse muito, eu teria que sair correndo para o banheiro. − Jared afirmou, o que fez Jensen rir.

− Você consegue ter fantasias sexuais até com anjos... − Jensen retrucou.

− É... − Jared comentou, novamente mordendo os lábios. Deu uma volta completa no seu companheiro, abraçando-o de tal modo por trás, que Jensen nem se importou em ter corado novamente. − Vamos começar a nossa cena sexy?

**FIM.**


End file.
